


Beach or Bust

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Shake It Up! (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Car Sex, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Creampie, Desert, F/M, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Muscles, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Heading to the beach, the Jones siblings CeCe and Flynn get into an argument and are forced to pull over before it escalates. Only for the siblings to cross a line out in the public where nobody can see them.
Relationships: CeCe Jones/Flynn Jones
Kudos: 11





	Beach or Bust

A groan left his lips, as a tired seventeen-year-old boy was pushed into the passenger seat of his sister’s car. When he had found out that she was planning to drag him on a trip to the beach, the girl argued that she couldn’t turn up at any public location by herself and since her friends weren’t available, she was left with taking her brother. Flynn had begrudgingly agreed, not without rolling his eyes. What she hadn’t told him was they wouldn’t be leaving early in the morning, as it wouldn’t be proper for her to be swimming with the entire general public.

Due to the early wake up, Flynn wasn’t exactly thinking the best but had at least managed to pull on a pair of blue swim trunks on over the white calvin klein boxer briefs that he had worn to bed the previous night, choosing those shorts since they both were the cleanest he could find and would nicely show off his muscular body and six-pack abs. Along with a long sleeve two toned grey shirt, to cover up his chest and deal with some of the morning coolness.

He was unaware that his sister was wearing a matching color, with the girl having chosen a light blue bikini which barely had enough fabric to cover the nipples on her large breasts and only just covered her clit, while a mere g-string like back showered off her ass. The girl ready and planning on teasing every good looking guy on that beach, possibly even a few girls if she got lucky. She had covered up simply with a deep v-cut shirt, that had been cut off just below the breasts and a mini-skirt that when she bent over, revealed her near lack of cover. 

When Flynn had first seen her leaning over, his mouth ran dry thinking that she was wearing nothing down there. The throbbing he felt in his cock made Flynn shudder.

Rolling his eyes he tried to ignore the thought of how hot his sister looked in that revealing of an outfit. He just wished that he could get his crush to wear something like that. A thought that had his cock twitching harder, even if he was disturbed when his thought turned from just his crush to both her and his sister in equally revealing outfits.

The brother and sister once finally packed up for a relaxing day at the beach threw their things into the back seat before buckling in. Flynn slumped close to his door, propping a leg up to hide his morning wood while palming it off slowly so it didn’t get noticed by his sister. Unfortunately for the teenager, his sister was well aware of why he was sitting like this and was internally trying to ignore her brother palming his cock on her passenger seat. The girl planned on making him pay for an entire steam clean for the car if any of his gunk landed on the leather.

They shared a silent ride through down, yawning in the still morning air and shielding their still tired eyes from the early morning sunlight bearing down upon them. A few cars zipped by, early summer workers getting to their jobs at the ridiculous time of the morning. One even giving them a honk, when an accidental move by Flynn revealed to the car next to them the morning wood tented swim trunks. Trunks that were barely managing to hide him.

“Did we have to be up so early CeCe? I’m a boy, i’ve got things to take care of before I get up…” Flynn groaned, glaring slightly as he rested against the door. He sunk a little lower in his chair, hating how tiny CeCe’s car was. 

“Ew! Seriously Flynn, don’t talk about that to your sister, dumbass!” The girl snapped back, covering up a little. She hadn’t anticipated her own little brother taking notice of how little she wore. Not that it was bad, he was growing up to be very good looking.

Flynn snorted. “Yeah, because i’m looking at your ugly ass… I mean gaming? I’ve got daily rewards to get to, brat.” 

“Ugh… I’m sure you meant gaming… just like Logan going to Vegas to ‘gamble’ meant him sleeping with Rocky behind my back…” CeCe hissed. “You men only think with your bits…”

“Uh huh…” Flynn replied, internally groaning at CeCe once again hating on males because of Logan cheating. 

Yet she wouldn’t even admit to her own cheating time when a drunk night out had ended up with her sleeping with Deuce. With Flynn and their mother walking into the living room to find Deuce jumping on one leg trying to pull his underwear on and CeCe wrapping the sheet around her. It was on that day that Flynn decided one hundred percent that he wasn’t gay. With the sight of Deuce’s body and semi-hardened cock making him want to puke.

“You-”

“Don’t… even… dare, Flynn.” CeCe cut in, knowing full well what her bratty brother was about to say. When Flynn looked over, sure enough she was shooting daggers.

“Why, it’s not my fault that you have shit taste in men…” Flynn smirked, as the boy fiddled with the radio of his sister’s car. Under his breath, he added: “Especially with Deuce…”

Leaving his sister to fume, the boy smirked. But she heard it and wasn’t going to let Flynn of all people just get away with bad mouthing her like that. He was seventeen, she was twenty three, definitely old enough to slap the brat out of the little punk. CeCe drove on a little further, her eyes slits of rage. 

Until the rage turned into a smirk, a smirk that somewhat concerned her little brother.

The siblings drove in tense silence from what happened, until CeCe made a quick turn and drove off the main road and down a dirt path that Flynn was unable to keep track off, with the redhead taking numerous turns before coming to a stop on a small clearing on top of a high up hill, with a view of the ocean below.

“Get out of my car, Flynn.” CeCe growled, breaking the awkward silence.

Flynn’s mouth dropped, wondering if his sister was going to leave him there. “What the hell, why should I? I’m not letting you leave me in the middle of nowhere!”

“I’m not you fucking idiot, now get out…” CeCe hissed, as she climbed out of her side of the car. Flynn awkwardly followed, wondering what his sister was up to with the seventeen-year-old taking a few steps before noticing something.

His sister was heading for him.

Flynn watched on in confusion as CeCe walked towards him, the teenager moving back until his back was against her car. Unable to move away as his sister walked towards him. Before he was able to say anything, CeCe pushed him back against the car further while leaning in and pushing their lips together. Flynn’s eyes jumped open as his sister kissed him, the teenager subconsciously beginning to kiss back until he felt CeCe’s tongue almost demanding entrance. After coming down from the shock of his older sister kissing him, the muscular seventeen-year-old pushed his sister away from him softly enough to just put some distance between them.

“CeCe! What the heck!” Flynn questioned, the boy wiping his mouth a little. Shocked that his sister had just tried to french him.

“Since you think that you are sooooo much better than your big sister, you’re going to prove it.” CeCe smirked, the redhead easing her barely covering anything shirt off and almost throwing it onto the roof of her car. Her brother’s eyes widening as he realised what she meant and from getting such a close up view of his sister’s large breasts. “So are you going to prove that you are actually a man, or you a little boy Flynn…”

Despite it being his sister, the way she spoke his name had the seventeen-year-old’s cock throbbing and beginning for more. With the horned up teenager not being able to blame all of his former male babysitters for sleeping with his sister at once point or another.

Massaging the youth’s muscular chest, the girl purred in his ear then leaned in and trapped the earlobe between her teeth. Meanwhile CeCe’s hand slowly started to lower down his sexy, built body and slipped into her little brother’s trunks. Before going straight for the throbbing cock, the hand reached and fondled Flynn’s hairy balls. Rolling them around in her hand, CeCe smirked out the deep, growling moan that it milked out of Flynn. She let go and wrapped around the length hidden away in there, she was surprised by its girth and decided to see just how big he was. CeCe stroke the whole length to feel up the size, circling around Flynn’s big cock a little just to tease the younger boy.

“Oh g-god… ugh… CeCe!” Flynn grunted out, as his sister groped his still throbbing and rock hard six inch cock through his shorts. The teenager was a little embarrassed when he subconsciously began humping his sister’s grip, wanting more pleasure from the redhead.

“Mmm, fuck that school girl your crushing on is lucky if you’re giving her this…” CeCe licked her brother’s earlobe, tightening her grip around the head. Just to tease she suckled on the ear a little and returned to stroking the younger boy. “You should invite her over to study and pound that cute ass of hers, Flynnie… I’ll watch you cum in her. Hell, I might even join in for round two if your able to handle that big boy…”

Despite wanting to moan from CeCe sucking on his earlobe, Flynn snorted. “She barely gives me the time of day…”

CeCe laughed at her brother. A stud with a body like him failing to get a girl was outright hilarious, so she let go of his cock and slapped it through his trunks. 

“Seriously? You get a body like this?” She smirked, while slipping a hand under his long-sleeve shirt to feel up his abs. “And you can’t get a girl with third rate tits to notice you? Pathetic little brother. Just pull this out and say suck! It’s how mom met dad,”

“G-gross! I’m not….” Flynn trailed off, the image of his crush on her knees taking his cock into her mouth instantly making him throb. However, the thought of that was derailed a little by the thought of his mother slobbering on their father’s cock. “A-an-and anyway, look at how that trainwreck ended…”

CeCe couldn’t help but agree internally but decided to focus on getting her revenge. Leaning back into teasing his earlobe with her tongue, CeCe whispered: “Oh come on Flynnie, just think of our mother on her knees as a cock runs across her lips, pushing in… she might even be interested in…”

The boy yelped as CeCe’s hand grabbed and squeezed his erect length, hard.

“Ngh… fu-fuck, cut that out brat! I’m your brother!” Flynn grunted, but his body refused to move.

“Mhm… yet that didn’t stop you from enjoying taking a peak when I bent over nor did it stop you from drooling when I took off my shirt… Did it now brother-dearest” CeCe purred, her hand moving back under his shirt. 

Following up his thick treasure trail, the girl moaned at the feeling of the younger boy’s solid abs and strong pecs when she reached them. The muscle fit perfectly in her hands, and CeCe’s fingers brushed against Flynn’s rock hard nipples and giggled at him. 

“Take off your shirt Flynn. I might let you see under the skirt for it…”

Flynn wanted to protest but found himself unable to stop himself from fingering the bottom of his long-sleeved t-shirt and easing it up over his body. His arms raised as it pulled it over his head, giving his sister a good view of his muscular chest, leading snail trail and abs that made most of her ex’s look like little children. Even the teen’s hairless armpit caught the girl’s attention. While she did enjoy a man’s hairy pits, there was something about him shaving that had her licking her lips. A move that continued as her eyes traced his V-lines into his blue swim trunks.

She was going to enjoy what those led to.

“Mmmm, not bad little brother…” CeCe grinned, the girl’s hands continuing to feel up her brother’s defined chest.

To her surprise her comment was ignored, and both hands slapped away. An impatient Flynn kneeled down quickly and tore her skimpy skirt off, ripping it right down the middle showing off his arms flexed. He loved how CeCe moaned loudly at the dominant display, and the way she shook slightly. But the boy was too focused on looking at how soaked her G-string was getting, and a little disappointed that he couldn’t tear those to shreds, too. The seventeen-year-old was also looking forward to the ride home, now that her skirt wouldn’t be in the way of her barely covering g-string bikini. 

He would love having easy access.

Smirking, Flynn replied to her shocked look. “Well since you promised, you might as well deliver my slutty sister. Maybe I should rip these off as well…”

CeCe moaned once more from the tone of her brother’s dominant growl and the way he hooked his fingers around the thin fabric, before he tugged it out of the way to see his big sister’s hot pussy. There was a drop about to fall away from the pinkness, so the horned up young boy licked up CeCe’s slit and got a mouthful of her leaking juices. 

“Not bad, not bad at all… Knew you would taste like cum, though… whose cum was last dumped in this hole?” 

“That is none of your business!” CeCe snapped.

Flynn smirked. “I’ll have to make you tell me then…”

CeCe was a little curious about how he was going to do that, when her brother leaned in and ran his tongue across her shaven clit. The girl released a low moan, as her brother’s tongue flicked and teased her pinkness, coating it with his saliva and getting it ready for him. Something that had CeCe, turned on to the tenth degree at the thought of having her little brother’s six inch cock sliding into her pussy. She couldn’t understand why girls with brothers looked so good looking, and didn’t get their piece. The redhead was already kicking herself for not knowing how good her brother was at eating out, before now. She might not have slept with as many men, if she had known that she didn’t have to leave the apartment for such a talented tongue.

“Well sis? Are you going to tell me?” Flynn questioned, as he used his tongue to flick at the entrance a few times before pushing against her clit and almost pushing his tongue in. 

When CeCe whimpered and said nothing, the boy growled. In a swift motion her front was pinned to the hood of the car, and Flynn dived into her ass. Moaning loud, he licked at her tight hole, loving the taste of his sister. CeCe found herself having to grab onto the car in order to stabilize herself as her little brother buried his face in between her ass cheeks and rimmed her with more skill then even Logan had managed. Flynn’s tongue flicked across the hole, sliding up the crack eagerly to get a deeper taste. Eventually CeCe cried out in pleasure feeling the pink organ slide inside of her.

“O-Oh god… f-fuck… F-FLYNN” CeCe cried out, moaning loudly from having her brother’s tongue worming it’s way into her ass and teasing her inners. 

While this stop was meant to be revenge against him, CeCe hadn’t expected him to push her against the car and have her shiver from his talented tongue work. Flynn internally smirked, when he ran his hand up her legs in order to use his fingers to tease and massage her clit. Which he noticed was once again dripping juices. Something he loved knowing that he was the cause of.

“Seriously? You’re dripping juices because your little brother’s tongue is buried in your ass?” Flynn questioned, smirking as he pulled back. The teen licking his lips to get the taste of his sister.

CeCe opened her mouth to respond, but only a moan escaped when Flynn’s hand came down on her soft slutty ass. Just to tease, CeCe wiggled her ass around.

“Such a good little whore…” Flynn smirked, a little shocked at how talking to his sister like this was such a turn on.

“Are you really going to fuck your big sister, little boy? Use that big dick fucking my fat ass…” The girl moaned loudly, pushing back into the younger boy’s tongue. His tongue worked deep into her ass, licking every inch inside that could to fully taste CeCe.

Flynn smirked and palmed his pre-cum leaking cock through his swim trunks. With one last lick up her fine, smooth crack Flynn straightened up and rubbed his covered up cock between those sexy ass cheeks, feeling CeCe wiggling around to tease his big dick. Flynn wrapped around the older slut, grabbing her large round breasts through her bikini top. They were so soft he could have sworn they were just giant marshmallows that he was peeling fabric away from. With her tits revealed, they were perfectly cupped by her tight bikini and showing off for Flynn to perv on. All the while, he was grinding against her soft ass and jerking off with it. 

“Are you just going to tease like a little boy or fuck me like a real man, stud?” CeCe purred, moaning from the feeling of her brother’s hand teasing and squeezing her large breasts. The girl wishing her brother would give them the attention that most of her ex-lovers forgot.

Her brother just smirked and flipped her so she was facing him. “Well sis, if you want that then you can use that pretty mouth of yours to prepare my big, thick cock!”

CeCe smirked just was widely. “A big thick cock hey? Prove it…”

In a gutsy move, Flynn took CeCe by the hair and forced her to her knees, holding her inches from his crotch. Then the boy fished out his cock, wasting no time in revealing his monster. Thick all around with a fat, uncut tip the pulsing veins down a seven-inch shaft, at least. A big one that surprised CeCe, who was regretting calling his bluff. He may have been bigger than Logan. It certainly didn’t smell as good, however. The sweaty cock was almost against her lips, so she could smell all of Flynn.

And it was drawing her in.

Lost in the smell of her brother’s sweaty crotch, CeCe’s lips parted and allowed her younger brother’s cock to slide between them and into her warm, cock craving mouth.

“Mm, damn that’s fast!” Flynn grunted, pushing CeCe down his length. Feeling her tongue coil around its shaft and caress every inch that pushed between her soft lips. She accepted it with no resistance, as any good slut should. “Mmm, f-fucking hell CeCe, no wonder you have boys lining up to fuck you! Fucking suck your brother’s dick you horny little slut!”

CeCe moved on the cock intimately, ignoring his lustful commands and husky moans. Interested only in the big cock in front of her sliding down into her throat, already hitting the back before she had it all. She rests both hands on his hairy, muscular thighs for stability while sucking on his dick. Rhythmically moving along his shaft in slow thrusts that let his whole length feel the warm tunnel close around it. All the while, her eyes were pearly disks glazed in lust.

“Mmm, that’s it sis…” Flynn grunted, forcing himself deeper into the girl’s mouth.

“Why the fuck are you being so gentle?” She snickered at him, before engulfing the dick again. Taking him deeper, enough that any normal girl would be gagging.

“Oh? You want to be treated like a slutty bitch? Well if that’s what you want, sis…” Flynn smirked, grabbing the back of CeCe’s red locks roughly and beginning to fuck her throat like a boy possessed. Showing the willing slut the no mercy she wanted

With the deep, rough thrusts CeCe could really feel the cock hit her throat. Slamming in and out at a fast pace that made her choke and gag on it every time Flynn slammed in. Those strong fingers tugging at her hair used years of pent up aggression to drag her down hard, mashing her face into his crotch. Flooding her senses with Flynn’s smell and taste. The girl no longer cared that this was her seventeen-year-old little brother, this was a man who was giving her the attention she wanted. Thus she became the willing mouth for her brother’s rough force. Her tongue working every inch of the musky cock to bring him further pleasure.

“Yeah! Choke on my big cock! You really know how to take cock like a whore, don’t you, CeCe?” Flynn roared, fucking her face with brutal force. Caring little for CeCe as she sucked like a trainer whore, deepthroating him with seductive, wet gags.

She knew that Flynn wasn’t after a response and simply continued sucking on her brother’s cock like a pro, drawing pre-cum from her musky brother as she did. Feeling her tongue hungrily sweep up his pre as it poured out, Flynn pulled her off. Wanting to watch her lick it up.

“Flynn!” She protested, finding herself wanting to taste more.

“Oh shut it, CeCe. You’re gonna get more. I just want to watch you eat your brother’s pre like a slut.” Flynn smirked, giving his sister a firm slap with his throbbing cock.

“Ah!” CeCe yelped, feeling the hefty thing slap her. “You’re such a brat!”

“You love it! I bet you're dripping wet from sucking your little brother’s big cock.” Flynn smirked, rubbing his pre-leaking mushroom head over her lips. Receiving his answer when her slim tongue snaked out and began flicking his tip, tasting the sweetness. “Exactly! Bet you have wanted this for years… now clean up my pre, sis.”

CeCe rolled her eyes, amused. She licked at his cock quickly, licking at the slit as he oozed his thick, warm precum. “Mmmm!”

“You should have become my whore years ago, I could have used a talented bitch like you instead of that dork Henry.” Flynn grunted, forcing his sister back onto his musky length. She accepted the cock, swallowing him down to the root. Letting Flynn smother her in the deep musk of his bush, intoxicated with his scent. Something that only amplified Flynn’s cocky enjoyment of the situation. “I’ll just have to pound the fuck out of all of your holes to make up for it then, won’t you like that CeCe? Your little brother’s cock fucking every one of your holes and coating your inners with his cream?”

CeCe forced herself off the thickness with a wet, slutty pop. Feeling his warmth radiate against her lips; “Why aren’t you fucking me already, you cocky little ass!?”

“If you want your brother’s cock so badly, beg for it you little slut…” Flynn chuckled, once again cock slapping his older sister.

“I want you to tear my pussy up, Flynn. You should be balls deep in my pussy flooding me with cum…” CeCe held nothing back as she purred, reaching up to stroke his meaty dick. Her palm stroked the slickness, pumping its full length. “Fuck me so hard anyone in this stupid desert can hear me scream.”

“Not bad sis, but you can do better…” Flynn chuckled. His cock still leaking a little of the pre-cum, his sister was coming to enjoy.

CeCe flicked his cock. “Shut up, Flynn! Fuck me already before all of this ends,”

Flynn smirks in response.

“As you wish, sis.”


End file.
